Bones
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Puede que ir a la fiesta de Halloween de Magnus no sea tan mala idea... Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "¿Trick or Treat?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". [Malec]


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "¿Trick or Treat?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"._

 _Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre TMI, así que sed benevolentes, porfi jajaj._

 _Esto es una especie de WI: No le déis mucha vuelta a los sucesos anteriores o posteriores del fic o a la lógica con la historia original. Simplemente me apetecía escribir este fic :)_

* * *

 **BONES**

—¿¡Aún no te has vestido!?

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé cómo siempre consigues arrastrarme a estas tonterías. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer —se quejó.

Había llegado hacía apenas dos horas al Instituto desde Alacante e Izzy lo había recibido con un beso en la mejilla y un ‹‹Vístete, que Magnus celebra una fiesta de Halloween hoy››.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Dime, hermanito, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer un sábado por la noche y que te impide ir a ver a tu novio?

Alec gruñó; ahí su hermana tenía razón.

—Magnus no parece tan ansioso por verme a mí —masculló—. Veo que ha estado muy ocupado organizando esta tontería.

—Magnus siempre organiza fiestas, Alec; deberías estar acostumbrado —replicó Izzy. Se puso muy recta, abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta completa—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

Alec observó con ojo crítico el mono negro de licra con un esqueleto estampado que llevaba su hermana.

—Me parece que te va a cortar la circulación.

Esta vez fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se llama comprometerse con la temática, ¿sabes? No como tú…

Alec cogió su estela y se dibujó una runa rápidamente en un hueco del antebrazo izquierdo. Todas las runas que cubrían su cuerpo se desvanecieron.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—¿Qué se supone que ha mejorado? —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

—Voy disfrazado de mundano, ¿no lo ves?

Izzy soltó una carcajada mientras enlazaba un brazo con el de su hermano.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Alexander.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Magnus, aquello ya estaba a rebosar de gente, si es que podían llamarse así; había hadas con los brazos cubiertos de runas pintadas, vampiros llenos de vendas, hombres-lobo con dientes falsos… Aquello era una locura.

Unas manos aparecieron por detrás de Izzy y le cubrieron los ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó una voz grave.

—¿Simon disfrazado de Darth Vader? —aventuró Izzy con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —respondió este (obviamente, Izzy había acertado) con evidente frustración, volviendo a su voz normal.

Izzy pasó las manos por su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Porque eres como un libro abierto, amor.

Simon sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Alec puso los ojos en blanco y carraspeó; nunca superaría ver a su hermana pequeña con la lengua de un tío hasta la campanilla, aunque fuera Simon, quien era bastante aceptable.

—¡Alec! —exclamó Simon, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de repente de la presencia de su futuro cuñado. El chico frunció el ceño, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Eh… ¿no quedaban disfraces en la tienda o algo?

Izzy miró a su hermano con cara de ‹‹¿Ves?››.

—Va de mundano —explicó.

Simon volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo con escepticismo y se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices…

Alec miró a su alrededor, claramente buscando a alguien.

—Si buscas a Magnus, lo he visto sirviendo copas humeantes de color verde en la barra —intervino una voz.

Jace, disfrazado de algún asesino en serie mundano, se acercó al trío. Clary iba con él e iba toda de blanco con el pelo y el vestido manchados de algo parecido a la sangre.

—Por cierto, ¿de qué vas disfr…? —Antes de que Clary terminara de formular la pregunta, Alec ya se había alejado en busca de su novio.

Se abrió paso entre subterráneos y nefilims, pero no había ni rastro del brujo más famoso de Brooklyn. Al final, frustrado, se dirigió al ala donde estaban las estancias privadas de Magnus. Entró en su dormitorio.

—¿Magnus? —llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para salir, una figura oscura le cortó el paso.

—Alexander. —Magnus lucía una sonrisa felina; con un chasqueo de dedos, cerró la puerta del dormitorio de golpe.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación dejar solos a tus invitados? —inquirió el muchacho con expresión severa.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Si es así…

Se dio la vuelta, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Alec puso una mano sobre esta, impidiéndole la salida. Magnus sonrió de lado y, tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta, unió sus labios a los de él.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó el brujo.

—Más que tú —reprochó en broma el otro—. Me marcho una semana y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con que mi novio ha organizado una fiesta.

Magnus rio mientras levantaba los brazos.

—Me debo a mi reputación, Alexander. Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi disfraz?

Alec se percató por primera vez de que su novio llevaba un mono negro con un estampado de esqueleto.

—Izzy lleva el mismo —gimió, meneando la cabeza.

—Esa chica tiene buen gusto —respondió Magnus con evidente gesto de satisfacción.

Volvió a acercarse a él y le quitó la chaqueta, pero Alec lo detuvo, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

—Llevas el mismo disfraz que mi hermana, Magnus. Esto es perturbador, como mínimo.

—Oh, querido, si quieres que me lo quite, no tienes más que pedirlo —replicó Magnus con una sonrisa ladeada—. Hablando de disfraces…

—No preguntes y bésame —cortó Alec.

* * *

 _Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, Jace va disfrazado de Jason, el de Viernes Trece, y Clary va disfrazada de Carrie (más o menos)._

 _MALEC FOR LIFE._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
